create_logopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fermantle Media(Wikipedia)
FremantleMedia is an American television content and production/distribution subsidiary of The Nelvana Company, Europe's largest TV, radio, and production company. Its headquarter is located in Easley, South Carolina The company was formed on Feburuary, 28 , 2015 from a merger of the original Fermantle Media and Childern Television Workshop to form New Fermantle Media. History Fermantle Media's history goes back to 2014, when Childern's Television Workshop was founded by Quenya McField, whose Founded The Nelvana Company.[13] The present name was given to produce adult show and childern shows on February 28, 2015. On November 24, 2004, Sony Pictures Television International formed a joint venture called Huaso with Hua Long Film Digital Production Co., Ltd. of the China Film Group in Beijing.[15][16] In 2005 and 2006, SPT was the distributor of MGM's TV and film library, due in part to the Sony-led consortium's purchase of MGM. In 2006, SPT joined forces with Program Partners to handle ad-sales and distribution rights to foreign television series in the U.S., mostly shows produced in Canada. The same year, SPT signed Embassy Row a 3-year deal with for new game shows, game show revivals, and scripted and non-scripted series. In Summer 2007, SPT introduced The Minisode Network, a digital channel for MySpace airing shows from the 1960s to early 2000s from four to five minutes. In Winter 2007, The Minisode Network was also added to a few more sites like AOL TV, YouTube, and its sister site Crackle. On March 27, 2008, SPT International acquired a minority stake in the new production company Gogglebox Entertainment, a production company founded by two former Lion Television executives, Matt Steiner and Adam Wood.[17][18] On June 4, 2008, SPT bought Hilversum, Netherlands-based production company 2waytraffic, international holders of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? franchise.[19] On January 14, 2009, SPT acquired Embassy Row, a television and digital production company by British television producer Michael Davies. Fourteen days later, SPTI acquired a 50% stake in Colombian independent TV production company Teleset.[20] Three months later on April 1, Sony Pictures Entertainment consolidated its US and international television divisions into one roof. Sony Pictures Television International now operates in-name-only.[21] On June 23, 2011, SPT formed Victory Television, a London-based television production company jointly owned by Victoria Ashbourne, SPT's senior vice president of creative development for international production.[22] On September 25, 2011, Andrea Wong was tapped to head the international television production division of Sony Pictures Television to oversee all international businesses for the studio.[23] On January 19, 2012, SPT acquired Dolphin Broadcast Services Ltd. and merged it into its existing UK networks business. SPT also took a majority stake in Dolphin’s advertising sales business.[24][25] On March 1, 2012, SPT acquired a majority stake in UK independent production company Silver River Productions.[26] On May 31, SPT will launch Sony Movie Channel and AXN in Canada in partnership with Hollywood Suite. Two of Hollywood Suite's networks: Hollywood Festival will re-launch as Sony Movie Channel and Hollywood Storm as AXN Movies on September 4, 2012.[27] On August 23, 2012, SPT acquired a majority stake in Left Bank Pictures, a UK production company founded by Andy Harries, Francis Hopkinson, and Marigo Kehoe.[28][29] On August 22, 2013, Sony Pictures Television acquired a majority stake in Simon Andrae's new production company Scarlet Media.[30] However, two months later, Andrae dropped his plans for Scarlet and was tapped to become executive vice-president of alternative entertainment for Fox.[31] On December 16, 2013, Tuvalu Media joined forces with financing firm Karmign and acquired SPT's 60% stakes to regain independence. SPT acquired 60% in Tuvalu in 2008.[32] On January 15, 2014, former BBC entertainment commissioner Karl Warner teamed up with SPT to launch Electric Ray, which will collaborate with SPT in the U.S. and abroad on development for entertainment and informative programming. All of Electric Ray's programming will be exported by SPT. The company's name comes from the nickname for Warner's father, who was an electrician.[33][34] On March 20, 2014, SPT joined forces with execs Kieran Doherty and Matt Worthy to form Stellify Media. The new venture will be based in Northern Ireland. Just like Electric Ray, Stellify Media will collaborate with SPT's other production companies and UK shows and formats will be exported by SPT's distribution arm.[35] On June 26, 2014, SPT announced to acquire CSC Media Group including 16 of its cable channels.[36] the deal closed on August 15, 2014.[37] On December 1, 2014, SPT acquired Australian drama production company, Playmaker Media.[38][39][40] Category:Wikipedia